Γιατί σ' Αγαπάω
by Anna Marcelli Palmer
Summary: Ο Shadow γράφει στην Amy ένα γράμμα στο οποίο της αποκαλύτει πως αισθάνεται, ακόμα και αν ξέρει πως ποτέ δεν θα βρει το θάρρος την αφήσει να το μάθει. Σκοτεινό, θλιβερό, ρομαντικό. Διαβαστε και πείτε μου ΓΝΩΜΕΣ!


**Οkay, I know there are not many people to actually read and understand this, but after all, guys, it IS my mother tongue! I definitely use it better than english, french and italian.  
Please, whoever of you understands even a little from this text, let me know if you like it. Constructive critisism is also accepted, yet I think the text is really good.**

**Please, review!!**

Δεν ξέρω γιατί σου γράφω, αφού πιθανότατα ποτέ δε θα βρω το θάρρος να σε αφήσω να ξέρεις. Απλά η νύχτα έχει τυλίξει τη μοναξιά της γύρω από το λαιμό μου και με πνίγει. Είναι, να το θυμάσαι, όμορφα να φαντάζομαι πως σου μιλάω μέσα από αυτές τις γραμμές, να κοιτάω τα γράμματα και μεσα τους να ψάχνω το σχήμα του προσώπου σου, να γίνεται το μοναδικό φωτεινό σημείο στο έρεβος που τυλίγει τη μάταιη ύπαρξή μου,καθώς ψυχανεμίζομαι δειλά λίγη από τη βελούδινη μαγεία του έρωτα. Σ'αγαπάω.

Ο εκκωφαντικός κρότος που κάνει το γυαλινο ποτηρι καθώς συγκρούεται ανεπανόρθωτα με τον τοίχο και σκορπίζει τα θραύσματά του στο πατωμα ταράζει την μέχρι τώρα απροσπέλαστη σιγή της νύχτας, ηχώντας θλιβερά και μακάβρια στο στερέωμα του μικρού, εφιαλτικού μου κόσμου. Καταριέμαι τον οποιονδήποτε με κοιτάει απο εκει πάνω, βαθιά μέσα από την απεραντοσύνη του γυάλινου θόλου που μας κρατάει, σαν πολύτιμα τρόπαια, ζωντανούς, ανήξερους και αδύναμους. Γιατί εγώ; Γιατί να είμαι εγώ η Απόλυτη Μορφή ζωής; Τα δάκρυά μου μετατρέπουν το μικρό, αδροφώτιστο δωμάτιο σε μια πολύχρωμη, αβέβαιη μουντζαλιά. Δημιουργημένος από την ανθρωπότητα, κυνηγημένος από την ανθρωπότητα. Οι ίδιοι που έβλεπαν τις ελπίδες τους να αντικατοπτρίζονται στα μάτια μου τώρα με μίσησαν. Γιατί είμαι δημιουργημένος για να καταστρέφω. Γιατί ποτέ δεν είμαι κάτι περα από τον αντι-ήρωα, τον μοναχικό, τον τρομαχτικό τύπο, αυτόν που κάποτε θα κατέστρεφε τη γή και τον προστάτη της. Γιατί είμαι ένα ανδροειδές, μέταλλο, ανθρώπινη δουλειά, εφεύρεση, και οι εφευρέσεις δεν αγαπούν, δεν ελπίζουν, δεν ονειρεύονται, παρά μένουν σιωπηροί παρατηρητές στις ζωές των γύρω τους, ψυχανεμιζόμενοι κάτι από το υπέροχο εκεινο, άγνωστο συναίσθημα με το επίγειο όνομα ευτυχία, το οποίο η άχρονη ύπαρξή τους δεν έχει, παρά να ατενίζει πίσω από ένα αδιαπέραστο, απαγορευτικό γυαλί. Η σκέψη με πονάει σαν αλάτι σε πληγή που αιμορραγεί. Δεν θα σε έχω ποτέ. Είσαι δική του, πάντα δική του, γιατί εκείνος είναι αληθινός. Εγώ δεν είμαι. Ναι. Δεν θα είσαι ποτέ δική μου. Αλλά σ'αγαπάω.

Δεν έχω πολλά να πω. Δύο λέξεις, αν είναι δυνατόν, τα λένε όλα. Να ξέρεις, δεν θα σε κατηγορήσω ποτέ για τον πόνο που με διαπερνάει σε κάθε σκέψη σου. Δεν θα μπορέσω ποτέ να σε μισήσω που δεν στάθηκες ποτέ να αφουγκραστείς την ψυχή μου, όπως έκανα εγώ με την υπέροχη δική σου. Η παιδιάστική σου αθωότητα, η γλυκειά σου αφέλεια, η αποφασιστικότητά σου, θα φέρνουν το χαμόγελο στα χείλη μου, όπου και να είμαι. Γιατί είσαι απλά κάτι υπέροχο. Ένα κατακοκκινο τριαντάφυλλο που απλώνει τα πέταλά του στο ασθενικό φώς ενός αβέβαιου κόσμου, ενός κόσμου που παραπαίει επικίνδυνα μέσα στη μοναχική, ατέρμονη πραγματικότητα της ύπαρξης. Και, ίσως κανείς να μην το έχει προσέξει, αλλά εγώ βλέπω τον ήλιο να ανατέλλει στον σμαραγδή ουρανό των ματιων σου. Σε θέλω, με κάθε ελλιπή έννοια της λέξης, το άρωμά σου, το λεπτό σώμα σου, τον ήχο του γέλιου σου. Φαντάζομαι να τυλίγω τα χέρια μου γύρω από τη μέση σου, οι άκρες των μαλλιών σου να μου χαιδεύουν το λαιμό, τη θέρμη του σώματός σου στο δικό μου, σκέφτομαι, σε στιγμές καθαρής τρέλας, πως σε φιλάω και η γεύση σου είναι ένα καταλυτικό, γλυκόπικρο δηλητήριο. Αλλά ποτέ δεν σε αφήνω να το ξέρεις. Γιατί έτσι κινδυνεύεις, και περισσότερο από εμένα τον ίδιο. Γιατί σ' αγαπάω.

Μην σκεφτείς ποτέ, μα ποτέ, πως φταίς εσύ. Μην κατηγορήσεις τον εαυτό σου. Όχι. Απλά πες πως θέλησα να απαλλαγώ από μια αιωνιότητα που μου έχει γίνει πλέον βάρος, απαλλασοντας κι εκείνη ταυτόχρονα από εμένα. Ο δημιουργός μου με εφοδίασε επιδέξια με ισχυρή αντίληψη, ωστε να ξέρω πως αν μείνω, όπως η φύση μου το απαιτεί, θα καταστρέφω. Αλμυρές σταγόνες λερώνουν το χαρτί καθως η γραμμή προχωράει και τα γράμματα θολώνουν πάλι. Δεν θέλω να καταστρέφω! Ήθελα να ζήσω,να έχω ό,τι όλοι ζητούν στη ζωή τους. Μικρά πράγματα. Καθημερινά πράγματα, αλλά τόσο πολύτιμα για κάποιον σαν εμένα. Κι αν τήρησα την υπόσχεσή μου απέναντί σου, κανείς δεν το έμαθε. Κι όμως εγώ το έκανα. Γιατί σ'αγαπάω.

Δεν θα το παραδεχόμουν ποτέ, αλλά νιώθω την απόλυτη ανάγκη να σου το πω: Φοβάμαι. Δεν ήμουν ποτέ προετοιμασμένος για κάτι τέτοιο. Αλλά κάτι βαθιά μέσα στο στήθος μου πονάει.  
Πονάει και νιώθω ένα ακόμα κομμάτι να λείπει κάθε φορά που γευομαι και μια νέα απόρριψη. Πες το σε όλους, αν θες. Ο Απατεώνας ήταν άξιος αντίπαλος. Όλοι ήσασταν άξιοι αντίπαλοι. Πιο δυνατοί από εμένα. Γιατί εσείς είχατε αγάπη. Εγώ όχι. Και δεν ήμουν, ούτε μοναχικός, ούτε σκοτεινός, ούτε μισούσα τους γύρω μου. Ήθελα να το φωνάξω, αλλά και πάλι κανείς δεν θα με ακουγε. Έκανα λάθη, το ξέρω, αλλά προσπάθησε, τουλάχιστον εσύ, να με καταλάβεις. Την σκότωσαν! Ήταν ένα παιδί, ένα υπέροχο κορίτσι, ένα κορίτσι σαν εσένα. Ακόμα και σήμερα η εικόνα τους να τραβανε τη σκανδάλη, η ανάμνηση του τρόμου που παραμόρφωνε τα χαρακτηριστικά της, με στοιχειώνει...Το αίμα κυλάει αργά από την ανοιχτή πληγή που έχει αφήσει εκείνη η μέρα. Υπέφερα πολύ μέρι να ξαναβρώ τον εαυτό μου, σωματικά και ψυχικά. Χόρεψα στη φωτιά, παγιδευμένος σε μια μηχανή. Δεν ξέρω πόσο περίμενα. Μα ό,τι έκανα ήταν για 'σένα. Γιατί σ'αγαπάω.

Το μελάνι τελειώνει, η λάμπα που φωτίζει αχνά το μικρό γραφειάκι έχει μισοκαεί. Δεν μπορώ να πώ άλλα. Η νύχτα με καλεί να χαθώ μέσα της. Απλά θέλω να κάνεις κάτι για μένα: Να χαμογελάς. Ποτέ μην πάψεις να χαμογελάς. Το χαμόγελό σου είναι υπέροχο και κάνει το σύμπαν ολάκερο να χαμογελάει μαζί σου. Μαζί μ'αυτό κι εμενα.

Παίρνω βαθιά ανάσα, στρέφω ένα απρόθυμο βλέμμα στο παράθυρο. Ο ήλιος ανατέλλει δειλά, κάνοντας τον ορίζοντα να ματωνει. Θα μου λείψει ο αναζωογονητικός ήλιος πάνω μου, θα μου λείψει το γέλιο των παιδιών καθώς παίζουν στην πλατεία, θα μου λείψει ο ήχος των κυμάτων καθώς σκανε στα βράχια, σαν αφοσιωμένοι εραστές που θυσιάζονται καθώς τα αγκαλιάζουν.  
Αλλά απέναντι με περιμένει η οικογένειά μου.

Η επιφανεια είναι αιχμηρή, αφόρητη, με κάνει να ουρλιάξω καθώς το πρώτο κύμα πόνου έρχεται να με κατακλύσει. Κόκκινες, λαμπερές σταγόνες λερώνουν το χαρτι και αυτή η μεταλλική μυρωδιά με ζαλίζει και με πνίγει. Αίμα. Το δικό μου αίμα. Η καρδιά μου πασχίζει να χτυπήσει, αλλά το αίμα ξεχυνεται από μέσα μου, επίπονα παλλόμενο, αναγκάζοντάς την να σταματήσει σιγα-σιγά. Ο πόνος σταδιακά περνάει και με αφήνει κενό και ανακουφισμένο, αφού δεν αισθάνομαι τίποτα πια. Αυτό το κενό μέσα μου, και η σκέψη του ξανθού αγγέλου που θα ξαναδώ μετά από τόσα χρόνια με κάνουν...χαρούμενο. Γι αυτό κι εσύ μην λυπηθείς.Θα είμαι καλά...

Το χέρι μου τρέμει καθως πασχίζω να σχηματίσω τα τελευταία αυτά γράμματα στο χαρτί. Το αίμα έχει σχηματίσει μια μακάβρια λίμνη γύρω μου, δυσκολεύοντάς με. Δεν έχω χρόνο. Ήδη αισθάνομαι το τέλος να έρχεται και ξέρεις κάτι; Θέλω να έρθει. Το κεφάλι μου αδειαζει από συναισθήματα, σκέψεις και ανησυχίες, μένω ήρεμος και γαλήνιος.

Η τελευταία μου σκέψη, να το ξέρεις, είναι μία.

* * *

Σ'αγαπάω.

* * *

**I wanted to cry as I wrote this, whatsoever...Anyway, I hope you like it^^**

**Τhe story was partially inspired from one of the geatest rock songs ever, by that geniuses, the group who writes music for sega and sonic team, named Crush 40.**

**_This power is the key  
this power changes me  
we all danced in fire  
trapped in this machine  
Don't know how long we've waited  
As the eggman 's watching_**

* * *


End file.
